The subject matter disclosed herein relates to axial compressors. More particularly, the subject relates to the installation of stator vanes in an axial compressor.
An axial compressor consists of both rotating and stationary components. A shaft drives a central drum, which has a number of annular rotors. Rotor sections rotate between a similar number of stationary stator sections, each stator section attached to a stationary outer tube case. Each of the sections of rotors and stators include a plurality of vanes around which airflow passes. Compressors often utilize complex non-uniform vane schemes or other asymmetric vane arrangements for various reasons both within each section, and between different sections. Non-uniform vane schemes utilize differently shaped vanes in addition to differently angled vanes. In the case of each stator vane section, these non-uniform schemes must be assembled in specific circumferential locations along the compressor case section in order to have the desired effect. The art would therefore be receptive to a method and apparatus for insuring the proper installation of stator vanes.